


Home for the Holidays

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, Stan's first christmas, slight bi-phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Mike brings Stan home for Christmas to meet his parents





	Home for the Holidays

 

“Mike, are you sure this is a good idea?” Stan asked, unable to stop shifting his weight. He had asked the question at least a dozen times while planning the trip and on the plane. Now, he asked it one final time as they waited to grab their bags off the luggage carousel. 

Mike put an arm around Stan, pulling him close and kissing the top of his curls. “Honey,  _ yes _ . For the millionth time. They will love you and we will have a wonderful time.”

“Did you tell them I’m-” Stan gestured to himself. 

“Too skinny?” Mike joked, poking his side. 

Stan rolled his eyes. “No, that I’m white.”  

Mike’s eyes widened and he looked at Stan. “You are? Am I dating a white boy? You never mentioned!”

“Har har.” Stan said, pushing Mike slightly. “I’m serious, do they know?” Mike was taking Stan home for the holidays. Hanukkah had fallen early this year, while they were still in classes, so he was free for the winter break. Mike had asked if he wanted to come home with him to meet his parents and spend the holidays with him. When Mike had asked back in October Stan had been excited, knowing that this was a big step for them. He had said yes nearly immediately, thrilled that Mike wanted him to come with. But the closer the date got the more nervous he got. 

They had started dating seven months ago, near the end of Sophomore year. They met the first day of freshman year when they were thrown together in a large group ice breaker. Mike told Stan three facts about himself, all of which were about his home- how his favorite sheep was named Lady Ewe, how he loved to go on runs with his dog, Mr. Chips, and how he would stay up late, helping his dad with the farm and then catching fireflies with him. Stan had fallen a little in love with him then.

The two had ended up in the same friend group, the closest friends that Stan ever had. He and Mike had grown close, always being slightly more than friends but never broaching the ‘more than’ piece. 

Until last May. They had been pulling an all nighter, both writing papers fueled by coffee and energy drinks. Mike had convinced him to go outside for a breath of fresh air. As they walked around the campus it felt like they were the only people awake. It was magical. Mike had grabbed Stan’s hand, pointing to a falling star and telling Stan to make a wish. He closed his eyes, wishing for Mike. He opened his eyes when Mike kissed him, tentatively pressing his lips to Stan’s. When he drew back he asked Stan out on a date. 

They spent the summer together, both working on campus and their relationship survived through the stress of finals and other small dramas. But this, was a much bigger test. Mike had met Stan’s parents over the summer, during a dinner that started tense but ended with all of them laughing. Stan had been happy with it, thinking that maybe they really were meant to be, his parents even started asking about Mike every time they called. 

Now though, they’d be spending a week at Mike’s childhood home. It was Stan’s first Christmas, he’d gone to parties his friends had thrown but never celebrated the holiday properly. He was nervous, about intruding on family traditions and about meeting Mike’s parents. All of it was outside of his comfort zone, something Stan never liked being. Mike clearly adored them, and admired each of them immensely. Stan wasn’t sure what it would mean if they didn’t like him. Mike was his first serious boyfriend and Stan could see himself with him for a long time- if this trip went well.

Mike must have sensed his anxiety. He slipped his hand in Stan’s, giving it a quick squeeze as they waited for their bags. They were one of the last ones down the ramp and Mike easily grabbed them, handing Stan his rolling bag and throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder. 

“Stan, baby, they’ve seen pictures of us. They know what you look like. I promise, they’ll like you.”

Stan’s stomach didn’t release as they walked out. He had none of the confidence that Mike had, no matter how reassuring he tried to be. 

They walked into the frigid Maine air, Stan sucking in a breath. Mike was looking for a familiar car, eventually tugging Stan along as he saw it. 

A door opened in a beat up truck and Stan saw a man who looked like an older Mike open the door, smiling at them. “You boys look like you need a ride.”

“Hey dad.” Mike said, smiling back. He took Stan’s bag and his own, tossing them in the back of the truck before crawling in. Mike took the middle seat, leaving Stan to crawl in and close the door.

“Stan this is my dad, Will, Dad, this is Stan.” Mike leaned back as he made the introductions.

“Hello Mr. Hanlon,” Stan said, extending his hand.

Mike’s dad laughed heartily. “Mr. Hanlon! I like it.” He grasped Stan’s hand. “Call me Will. There’s no need for the formality. The way Mike talks about you you’ll be family one day.” The laugh that followed was a little harsh, not matching the words. 

“Dad!” Mike cried. Stan covered his smile with a hand, glancing at Mike and seeing the tops of his ears turn red.

“Just picking on you.” Will said, glancing behind his shoulder before pulling out of the spot. 

Stan let Mike and his dad catch up as they drove, he was content to look out the window at the snowy landscape. He half listened as Mike talked about finals and football but paid more attention as Will spoke about the farm, the new calf that was born in the spring and the price of hay going up. Stan didn’t know anything about farm life, he was what Mike affectionately called a ‘city slicker’ but he wanted to understand. He had asked Mike about life on the farm several times. Mike had explained a bit, about waking up early to feed pigs, or about driving a tractor, but nearly every time it ended with Mike sighing and telling Stan he just had to experience it himself. 

After about forty minutes they pulled up to a farmhouse, exactly what Stan pictured when Mike spoke of home. A cute house with a wrap around front porch, smoke billowing out of the chimney. It spoke of warmth and comfort, more than any place Stan had ever seen. 

“Welcome home boys.” Will said, “Go inside and say hi to your mom Mike. You too Stan, Jessica is eager to meet you. I’ll grab the bags.”

Stan was going to protest but Mike was already urging him out, following closely behind. “Don’t argue with him. It’s easier,” He said quietly, slipping his hand in Stan’s.

They entered the house and Stan instantly felt warm and comforted, the smell of pot roast wafting to his nose. He almost couldn’t believe this place was real, that it wasn't out of some idyllic TV show. 

“Is that my college boy?” A voice called out and soon Stan saw a woman, broad shouldered and smiling, emerge from the kitchen. Mike may have looked a lot like his dad but he had his mom’s eyes, bright and curious. 

“Yes ma,” Mike said, rolling his eyes. “She says that every time I come home,” he stage whispered to Stan.

Jessica swatted his shoulder then pulled Mike into a hug. “Because I’m proud of you! Don’t try to shame your mother.” She hugged him for a long minute before releasing him, turning to Stan. “Are you a hugger?”

Stan didn’t speak but Mike answered for him, “Say yes Stan, it’ll be easier.” Stan gave a small nod and felt arms wrap around him. His family wasn’t very affectionate. They gave quick hugs or air kisses, rarely more than that. But Jessica hugged like he was returning from war, he let out a small ‘oof’ as her arms circled him, she was stronger than he expected. And she held on, trapping his arms at his sides as she squeezed. Mike just stood to the side and watched, smiling.

“Jessica let that boy go before you suffocate him.” Stan heard Will call from behind them. 

She scoffed and released him, smiling at him. “I’m just excited to finally meet you, after hearing so much about you.” 

Will dropped their bags as everyone removed coats and boots. “Stan we made up the guest room for you, top of the stairs and to the right.” 

“Mom-” Mike started but she shook her head.

“I’m thrilled you brought him home but no hanky panky under our roof. No.”

Mike opened his mouth but Stan interrupted. “I don’t mind. Thank you.” He grabbed his bag and started up the staircase, hearing Mike follow behind him. 

The room was nice, sparsely decorated with a small dresser and bed. Mike stood in the doorway as Stan looked around. “Sorry.”

Stan turned, looking at Mike. “I was serious, I don’t mind. It’s nice they’re letting me stay.” 

“I just thought-” Mike shook his head. “Nevermind, we can talk later. Let’s get settled in, Mom probably has cookies or something waiting.”

Stan wanted to ask more but Mike was already turning away, walking to a room down the hall. Stan followed, reversing the roles as he stood in the doorway of Mike’s old room. It had some ships in bottles, intricately built, and a few movie posters. But the main space was full of books and maps. Stan wasn’t surprised, Mike had told him about his love of faraway places and how he wanted to see the world. 

“What did you think?” Stan asked quietly, watching Mike unpack. Mike stiffened but didn’t turn. Crossing the threshold Stan put a hand on Mike’s back, feeling how tightly he was holding himself. “Baby?” 

Mike waited another beat then straightened, his back still to Stan. “My dad wasn’t thrilled when I told him I was bi. He didn’t- he didn’t like the idea of his only son dating a man. And he told me that things were already hard enough for me, as a black man and that I didn’t need to add to that.”

Mike had never mentioned that to Stan. They’d talked about how their parents took them coming out and Mike usually talked about his mom, how accepting she was. Stan realized he never mentioned his dad. 

“But he seems-” 

Mike nodded. “I know. He’s been better about it, he’s trying. I think that he always hoped, secretly, that I’d end up with a woman. But bringing you home, now he has to confront that I might not.” 

Stan thought back to Will’s odd laugh in the car and now to them staying in separate rooms. He could understand Mike’s stress and unhappiness about it.  “What can I do?” He asked.

“Nothing. Just, don’t take anything personally.” 

Stan wrapped his arms around Mike, hugging him from behind. “I won’t.” He tried to think of anything else to say but Mike turned back around, facing Stan and smiling down at him. He bent and kissed Stan gently, wrapping his arms around Stan as he did. Stan let himself melt into the kiss, not thinking about anything but Mike’s lips for a minute.

“Boys I was wondering-”  The two leapt apart as Jessica peered in. If she was surprised by what she found she didn’t let on. “If you wanted coffee with your pie.”

“Yes, please Mrs Hanlon.” Stan said, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. 

“Me too Ma,” Mike said, a hand finding Stan’s. 

She smiled, nodded. “Two coffees, coming up.” She turned then paused, “Come down soon, okay? We need to talk about what you boys want to do.” Both nodded and she left, Stan could hear her footsteps down the stairs.

Mike smiled at him. “We should probably go back down, otherwise she’ll keep thinking up new questions.”

“Does she think we’ll actually have sex here?” Stan asked, dropping his voice as he glanced at the door.

Mike shrugged, “Who knows. Maybe she can just sense how much I like you and assumed.” 

“ _ Mike _ ,” Stan admonished, hitting his chest and rolling his eyes. Mike caught Stan’s hand, kissing his finger tips. Stan opened his mouth, the words ‘I love you’ on his lips. But he didn’t say them, instead he kissed Mike quickly and the pair went downstairs.

Stan hadn't told Mike he loved him yet, even though he did. He knew it because of swell in his chest when he thought of Mike, the smile that crept to his face when Mike entered a room. Stan had been looking for the right time to say it, to admit something so huge. Nothing felt right, not yet. But he would, soon. Otherwise he was worried the words would slip out at an embarrassing time. 

Jessica had cut large slices of pie for them, with steaming cups of coffee sitting beside the plates. Will was there too, a similar set up. Stan again fell silent as the family discussed plans- getting a tree, decorating, making cookies. Stan knew a lot of it must be for his benefit, they seemed well rehearsed in the plans.

“Do you want to get the tree with us Stan?” Will asked. “There’s a lot where we chop them down.” 

He nodded. “I don’t know how helpful I’ll be, but I’d like to go.” 

Mike looked at Stan, “You don’t have to come.” Mike knew Stan well enough to know that he definitely didn’t want to go. Stan tried to avoid being outside in the winter and physical activity as much as possible but he wanted Will to like him, especially now that he knew how Will felt. 

“I want to.” He said, slipping a hand under the table and squeezing Mike’s knee. He nodded and Stan saw his parents exchange a quick glance. 

The group finished their food and got ready to go. Jessica mentioned that they usually got the tree much earlier but had been waiting for Mike. They bundled up and got into the car that was parked next to the truck, Will driving and the boys in the back. 

The tree lot was close. Stan looked around at all the lines of pine trees. He’d never been to pick out a Christmas tree- much less one where you had to cut your own. He followed the family down the lines, listening as Mike explained the different types of trees and the reasons to get each - Norway Spruce, Blue Spruce, Nordmann Fir. Stan’s head was spinning by the time they got to the tree that the Hanlon’s liked- Fraser Fir. Now that they were in the right aisle it was time to choose the actual tree. The family debate continued. Jessica wanted a twelve footer, Will wanted a smaller one and Mike was trying to convince them to get the sad Charlie Brown looking tree. 

Finally, Jessica looked at him and said, “Let Stan pick, it’s his first tree.” He had been standing behind them, listening to the debate and trying not to think about how cold his feet were. His boots were not made for Maine winters. 

Three sets of eyes turned to him, waiting for him to respond. “I-” He looked at all of them and then the trees that they were each lobbying for. “I like Jessica’s.” 

She cheered and the men laughed. Mike walked over to him, kissing his cheek quickly. “Good choice.”

“Now you have to help cut it down.”  Will said, handing Stan the ax. He looked from Mike to Will, sure that he was joking. But Mike just shrugged and Will started to explain where to hit it- low enough that they would have a trunk to drag it with but not so low that he’d hit the ground.

Will handed Stan the ax and he nearly dropped it, it was much heavier than he expected. He already knew that there was no way this would end well. He swung it over his shoulder and aimed for the tree, hoping for a solid whack. 

It wasn’t. His hit barely made a dent in the tree bark. Embarrassed, he looked at Mike, who smiled warmly. Will looked like he was holding back a smile and Stan turned back, trying again. 

He wasn’t good at this, he decided after two more whacks and no further progress. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Mike took the ax from his hands. “Good start Stan.” He raised the ax and hit the tree, a solid chunk of wood falling to the ground. Four more and the tree fell. 

“Now we just drag it back.” Jessica said. Thankfully, Will took the trunk and started pulling the tree to the office, Jessica walking next to him.

“That was awful.” Stan said as he and Mike started walked behind them. 

“You’ve never done it before. You did great.” Mike said, putting an arm around Stan’s waist. He grunted a reply, still feeling embarrassed. Glancing at his parents Mike stopped and pulled Stan close, kissing him quickly. “You did- and you tried. That’s what matters.”

“Your parents are never going to like that you’re dating a city boy.” He mumbled, though it was hard for him to stay upset when Mike was being sweet. 

“Their loss.” 

Stan shook his head. “How do you always know the right thing to say?” 

“I’m the perfect boyfriend, that’s how.” Mike said, quickly kissing Stan’s nose again before they began walking again. 

Will paid for the tree and one of the employees helped the family tie it to the roof of their car. “Remember when the tree fell off on the way home and Mike couldn’t stop crying?” Jessica asked as they got into the car. 

“Hey!” Mike exclaimed. “I was four! I thought it meant that Santa wouldn’t come!” 

“We had to turn around and buy another tree immediately. We ended up chopping it down in the dark.” Will added, laughing. 

Mike rolled his eyes to Stan, who was chuckling at the idea of a very small and alarmed Mike. For the rest of the ride home the family told Stan about past Christmas disasters- when Jessica had burnt the ham, when Will had tried to leave Santa prints for Mike to find but Mike found him mid-print. He had frozen up and tried to lie, saying that Santa asked him to but Mike didn’t buy it. 

Stan told them about some of his family traditions- making latkes and sufganiyot, playing with the dreidel and celebrating with his extended family. Jessica and Will seemed interested and Stan tried to explain everything as best he could, Mike occasionally giving his knee a comforting squeeze when he ran out of answers to their ‘why’s’. 

“You two get this tree up, Stan and I are on cocoa duty.” Jessica declared as they pulled up to the house.

“You got the easy job, she must like you.” Mike joked as he went to help his dad. Stan followed Jessica into the kitchen, trying not to feel awkward about being alone with her. He liked Jessica, she reminded him of Mike- warm with a teasing sense of humor that never veered to mean. But he wasn’t sure how she felt about him, if she was okay with him intruding on the small amount of time she got with her son.

“Thank you for inviting me.” He said as they poured milk into a small pot, heating it slowly on the stove. 

She turned to him, giving him a careful look that he’d seen on Mike many times. On him, it meant that he was debating how much to say, if it was a good idea to explain his thoughts. Stan didn’t know if it meant the same on her. 

“We’re happy you’re here Stan. We’ve wanted to meet you for a while. We had hoped to meet you when we visited in the fall but Mike said you were busy.” 

A frown flickered on Stan’s face. He remembered that visit. Mike had said they wanted to see him alone, he never mentioned that they wanted to meet him. Stan didn’t know why he would lie. 

Jessica handed him the cocoa to stir in then hummed to herself. “Should we adult this hot cocoa? Maybe some baileys?”

He nodded, helping her grab the mugs and pour baileys into each. He could hear Mike and Will talking and laughing in the other room. 

The cocoa finished and each took two mugs, wandering into the living room where the tree was up, the top scraping the ceiling. 

“It’s crooked!” She cried, pointing to the tree.

“Just tilt your head,” Will said, accepting a mug from her. 

“We tried, I think you just picked a crooked tree.” Mike told her, taking the other mug from Stan.

“Excuses excuses.” She said, shaking her head. “It does look nice though.” She said, smiling at her tree.

“Even if it's too big for this room.” Mike muttered. Jessica heard and swatted his arm, laughing as she did. 

“I think it’s perfect. Now we just need to decorate.”

Decorating turned out to be a long affair, largely because the family had a story for every ornament. But Stan loved it. There was Christmas music on in the background (with occasional breaks so the Hanlons could dance to it. Mike rolled his eyes as his dad tried to dip her, Jessica laughing again as she clung to Will’s arms).

“Which one of you does the dipping?” Will asked as the song ended and the tree trimming resumed. 

Mike glanced at Stan and the air changed slightly. “Both of us dad. Remember? We talked about that.”

“I know, I know, just trying to make a joke.” Will waved him off. Stan could tell that Mike was annoyed but he didn’t say anything else. The mood shifted back to light hearted but Mike was quieter now, in less of a joking mood. Stan wanted to say something but didn’t think he could, not in front of his parents at least. He settled for giving Mike’s hand a quick squeeze, wanting to let him know that he was there. 

Jessica left partially through to warm up food for dinner, which was done by the time the tree was completed. After dinner they watched a Christmas movie. Both boys were yawning halfway through, the day of travel finally catching up with them. Stan opted to go to bed after the movie but Mike stayed up, talking to his parents about his semester.

He wandered into the guest room, changing his clothes and falling into the bed. He was asleep instantly. 

Until later, when he was woken up as an arm snaked around his waist.

“What?” He flipped over, seeing Mike smiling at him. “It’s past midnight.” He said, glancing at the illuminated clock. 

Mike nodded, moving closer. “I had to wait until they were asleep.” Their noses were touching.

“Did you want to have sex? In your guest room? Is this a fantasy of yours?” Stan teased, hooking a leg over Mike. He didn’t care why Mike was there, he just liked having him there. Mike always grounded him, a calm force in the storm. 

“No,” Mike’s hand was playing with his hair, letting the ringlets curl on his fingers. “I just wanted to cuddle. We don’t get to share a bed often. I thought I’d stay for a few hours then sneak back into mine. If that’s okay with you.”

_ I love you, _ Stan thought again. But again he chickened out. 

“Yes, of course it is.” He turned back around and Mike pressed against him, kissing his neck as they snuggled together. Stan knew that this might be a bad idea, it was possible Mike would sleep in or his parents would wake up early but he was right, the pair didn’t get to share a bed often. Both had roommates so unless they were out of town they never got to stay together. Even then, it was a twin bed, not very spacious. Stan leaned against Mike, soaking in his body heat. 

They were quiet for a bit but Stan couldn’t sleep. “Mike,” He started, making sure he was still awake. 

“Mhm?” 

“Why did you tell your parents I was busy when they visited? Your mom mentioned it.” 

“Oh.” Mike was quiet for a beat and Stan tensed, worried what he’d say. “I didn’t want them to be weird about it. They thought- I’d told them I was dating something but not who. And I only told them that week it was a boy. I didn’t want you at our awkward lunch, being judged. It was really tense and weird.” 

“I would have gone for you.” 

Mike kissed his neck. “I know. And I appreciate that. But I wasn’t ready for all that, not then. I don’t think my dad was either. I don’t know if he is now.” Mike fell silent for a second and then added, “It wasn’t you. It’s never you.” 

“I believe you.” Stan said, running his thumb over Mike’s hand. He fell asleep again, dreaming about having an apartment with Mike, with a large bed to share. 

When he woke up the next morning the sun was shining in through the windows and Mike was gone. Stan was a little disappointed to not wake up next to him but knew it was for the best.

He got dressed and wandered downstairs, hearing voices coming from the kitchen. Mike and Jessica were there, sharing coffee and talking. Stan almost felt bad interrupting them but before he could turn back Mike heard his approach and turned, waving Stan over.  He pulled out a chair for Stan and got him coffee and a plate of eggs. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Stan asked after thanking Mike.

“Cookies. You boys are mine all day.” Jessica said, smiling. “How are you at baking Stan?” 

He tried not to grimace as he said, “I haven’t really done it much.”

She grinned. “A blank slate! Excellent. By the end of the day you’ll be a pro.” Once they finished eating she handed both boys an apron, insisting on snapping several pictures of them before gathering the ingredients. 

Stan doubted that but her enthusiasm was catching. He listened carefully as Jessica told them about the cookies they’d be making (sugar, gingerbread and shortbread) and watched as she measured the ingredients. He was assigned to mixing, which was fine by him. He liked watching Jessica and Mike interact. Mike was making the gingerbread dough and Jessica kept checking him, making sure he was adding the right things and that it wouldn’t be too sweet. He rolled his eyes, letting her ‘test’ the dough and laughing when she proclaimed it acceptable. 

“Okay Stan, now for rolling out the dough.” She said, flouring the counter and pouring the dough onto it. “This is the easy part. Just roll is until it’s a quarter of an inch thick.” She handed him a rolling pin and ushered him over. He looked down at the lump of dough then her. He was about to ask what to do when Will called from another room. 

“Jess! I’m going into town, are you still coming?” 

She threw her hands up, flour following them. “I forgot!” She looked from Mike to Stan. “You boys can finish right? I’ll be back in time to decorate.” 

“Of course mom,” Mike leaned in, kissing her cheek.

“Be good!” She said, rubbing her hands on her apron before pulling it off. 

The boys listened as Will and Jessica got ready, talking about the errands they needed to run. As the door shut Stan turned to Mike. “Good now you can help me roll this, I have no idea what to do.” 

Mike chuckled and walked over to Stan, kissing him. “You’re doing great so far, especially since I know the most baking you’ve done is cutting those pillsbury cookies. And you burned the hell out of those.”

“I forgot a timer!” 

Mike just laughed then started explaining. “Try to flatten it a little and then use the rolling pin, roll from the center out until it’s thin.”

“You make it sound so easy.” Stan remarked, trying to follow Mike’s directions. But he couldn’t. He flattened the dough but once he started to use the rolling pin the dough struck and he couldn’t do anything. Letting out a frustrated grunt he turned to Mike, holding up the pin with dough stuck to it. “Help?”

Mike chuckled, taking the rolling pin and scraping the dough off. “You just need to flour it.” He said, rubbing flour on the pin. “Now,” He gave Stan the pin again and stood behind him, putting his hands over Stan’s. “Let’s make cookies.”

Stan found it hard to concentrate with Mike behind him, his hands covering Stan’s and his breath in Stan’s ear. But he had to admit that Mike was helping, he watched as the dough went from a lump to a smooth line. 

As he finished Mike bent down, nuzzling Stan and kissing his neck softly. “Mike,” Stan let out a low whine, leaning against him. 

“Yes?” Mike asked, trailing kisses along Stan’s neck. 

Their actions were interrupted by the oven beeping loudly, signalling that it was preheated. Mike nuzzled him once more then stepped back. “Cookies wait for no man.” Stan wanted to protest but also didn’t want to push. He wasn’t sure how far he wanted anything to go while they were in Mike’s childhood home. Mike handed him the cookie cutters while he prepped the gingerbread dough. Before long they had cut outs of santas, bells and reindeer in lined up front of them. 

“Perfect, now we bake.” Mike said, popping the first tray in the the oven.

“How are you doing?” Stan asked, starting to gather all the dishes and putting things in the dishwasher. 

Mike shrugged. “Happy to be home but also itching to be back at college. It’s weird. I love being here but I also miss school.”

“I get it.” Stan said, walking over and leaning on Mike’s shoulder. “It’s strange, to want to be in two places equally.”

“Do you miss your parents?” Mike asked, putting his head over Stan’s. 

He shrugged. He had called them yesterday, checking in to see how they were doing, both missed him but were happy to hear he was having a good time with Mike. “A little. But I’m happy I’m here, your parents are great.” 

“They are.” Mike agreed, bending down to kiss Stan again. Then he moved, gathering the ingredients for frosting and decorating. 

Stan should have suspected that decorating would be an ordeal but he didn’t expect to be making 5 different colors of frosting - Mike assigned him to adding in the colors and combining them, saying he couldn’t mess that up (though he nearly did, adding too much color to the first batch). 

Jessica was right, she was home by the time all the cookies were out and cooling. The four of them started decorating the cookies. Stan tried not to look at Mike and Jessica’s perfect outfits and buttons, knowing there was no way he could replicate that Instead he focused on minimal decorations and again listened to the hum of their conversations.

“Tell me Stan,” Will said, looking up from a cookie. “What’s your degree in?”

“Accounting.” Will raised an eyebrow. “I like numbers, they…” He paused, trying to figure out how to explain it. “They make sense. It’s logical.” 

“And where do you want to live? Will you stay out in Seattle?” His tone was casual but Stan knew the question was anything but. 

Stan glanced at Mike. They hadn’t talked about it- graduation still felt so far away. And he didn’t even know if they’d still be together then. He hoped they would, he could see his whole future stretched out with Mike, but didn’t know how Mike felt. It was a big question to ask over gingerbread. 

So Stan answered honestly. “I’m not sure.” 

“We’re hoping Mike will move home, help with the farm.” Will said, not looking up from his reindeer.

“Dad.” Mike kept his voice even but he heard the slight annoyance. Stan could tell this was a discussion they’d had before. “I told you, it depends on a lot of things. And I want to go to grad school after college.” 

“I know that but you still have responsibilities here. Can’t just drop everything and leave to live in the big city with your-” Will paused, just slightly, before adding, “boyfriend.”

Stan watched Mike’s jaw clench. Jessica was looking between them, unsure what to do but Mike acted first. “I’m going for a walk.” He said, taking off his apron and leaving the room. Stan hesitated only a second before following him. Neither Will nor Jessica tried to stop them as they pulled on their winter gear, not speaking until they were outside.

“I’m sorry Stan.” Mike said, staring ahead as they started to walk. “I thought it’d be different if he met you, saw how amazing you were.”

Stan grabbed Mike’s hand. “He’s trying Mike, I really think he is. He’s just, confused.” Stan may not agree with Will or what he expected of Mike but he could tell that he loved Mike, just maybe not how Mike needed it. 

Mike laughed. “Maybe. But he can’t just tell me to move home, there’s no jobs here. Moving home would be terrible. Especially as an interracial gay couple.”

Stan stuttered at Mike’s easy acceptance of their future but Mike continued talking, clearly not realizing the impact his words had on Stan. “It’s a small town. I lived here for 18 years. I don’t want to be here any longer. Even being home now, it feels cramped.”

“We don’t have to decide today.” Stan said, letting Mike lead him around the property. It seemed like he had a path in mind and Stan was happy to follow. 

“Are you sure? My dad seems to think so.”

Stan squeezed his hand. “I’m sure.” 

The rest of their walk was quiet, Mike pointing out things of interest and telling Stan stories. Stan could tell he was in a better mood by the time they entered the house again.

The next few days were full of Christmas activities- Mike took Stan sledding, the family went to the local Christmas tree lighting, Jessica asked Stan to teach her how to make latkes, which was a slight disaster but also a lot of fun . Things were strained between Will and Mike, both were stiff but pretending not to be. Stan tried to talk to Mike about it but he would just shake his head and change the subject. He didn’t know how much to push it so he didn’t, knowing that Mike would bring it up if he wanted. Mike slipped into Stan’s bed at night, always gone before Stan woke up. The time was enjoyable, if a little tense. 

Christmas Eve was a big celebration, with all the neighbors coming over and asking Mike a million questions. They had seemed wary of Stan but eventually, after a few glasses of spiked eggnog, everyone relaxed. Stan heard a few people ask Will why he hadn’t mentioned that Mike was ‘one of them’ but Will had only shrugged, sipping his drink. 

At the end of the party, while everyone was cleaning up, Will had pulled Mike into the kitchen. Stan had been gathering cups and was heading in but stopped as he overheard them. 

“He’s my boyfriend dad, say it. Boy-friend. He’s not going anywhere so you should get used to him.” Stan could hear the tension in Mike’s voice. It was low but powerful, Mike was obviously upset. Stan’s heart went out to him, both proud of him for speaking up and hating that he had to. 

“I love you, isn’t that enough? I want you to be happy.” 

“I am happy, he makes me happy. Can’t you see that?” 

There was a pause and then Will spoke again, softer. “I can.” It sounded like an admission. “You look at him like I used to look at your mom.” 

“So be happy for me!” Mike said, his voice breaking slightly. Stan wanted to rush in and hold him but knew he couldn’t. 

“I’m trying son, I’m trying so hard. Give an old man some time. I’m new to all this.” Now Will was pleading. Stan’s felt for him, he wasn’t cruel, he was from a different era. 

Mike’s next words revealed that he was thinking the same thing. “I will dad. Stan isn’t going anywhere, I hope you know that.” There was some shuffling, Stan assumed they were hugging. He heard quiet ‘I love you’s’ then more movement. That was when he decided to go in, acting like he hadn’t heard anything. Mike and his dad were standing apart again and both gave him a quick smile as he entered. 

“Best go help your mom usher the Johnson’s out, otherwise they’ll stay all night.” Will said, excusing himself. 

Once he was gone Stan turned to Mike, “Are you okay?” 

Mike nodded, leaning into Stan, closing his eyes. “I will be.” They stayed there for a few minutes, until Jessica called for them to help her grab the food. 

Christmas morning Stan went downstairs, hearing music warbling in the kitchen. It was Jessica, making pancakes for everyone and singing along. “Can I help?” Stan asked, unsure how helpful he’d be but wanting to try. Jessica had been amazing to him that week, he wasn’t sure he could ever explain how nice it was to have her completely accept him into their house. Stan liked Jessica, she was strong but warm, clearly wanting her son to be happy.

“I’d love that.” Jessica put him on bacon duty, flipping it and adding more once pieces finished. He walked over, waiting for directions but instead she turned to him, her eyes soft.  “You know Stan, we’re glad you came. I hope you know that.” 

“I- thanks. Me too. Thank you for inviting me.” Stan said. “It means a lot.” 

She hummed. “You make Mike really happy. I can see it in how he looks at you. Will knows it too. It just- it's hard for him.” It was the closest they’d come to acknowledging the tension. “He’s trying though. I know this doesn’t help but he is. He loves Mike with his whole heart. Give him time and he’ll be doing the speech at your wedding.”

Stan was too stunned to speak for a minute. What finally came out was, “We haven’t even said I love you yet, I’m not sure we’ll be getting married.” He didn’t know why, out of anything, he said that but it was out now. 

Jessica gave him a knowing look. “He loves you, and you love him. It’s obvious- and not just because he’s been sneaking into your room.”

Stan felt his face turn bright red. “I- no- we’re not-”

But she waved off his protests. “Don’t worry. You’re both adults. Just don’t tell Will.” There was a noise and she cocked her head. “I think the others are up, help me set the table?”

Stan just nodded, grateful for something to do. Mike padded down the stairs, looking not quite awake but smiling as he saw Stan, making a beeline for him and kissing his cheek. Stan glanced at Jessica, seeing that she was smiling at them. 

After breakfast they opened presents. To Stan’s surprise he had one from Will and Jessica. Opening it he saw that it was a bird book he wanted. “Mike mentioned that you’d like it.” Will said, seeing Stan’s surprise. 

“I- thank you.” He flipped through it while the others opened their gifts. He hadn’t expected anything but was touched they thought of him. The mood was a little strange, the boys were leaving early tomorrow and everyone seemed a little sad. Soon, unwrapping was done and the family was discussing summer plans. 

“I’ll be back for at least a few weeks this summer.” Mike said, “It just depends on my work schedule.” 

Will nodded then looked at Stan. “I hope you’ll join him. It’s a heck of a lot nicer around here in the summer. And we could use another hand for weeding.”

Stan glanced at Mike, who was smiling broadly. He knew how much it meant to him to hear this, to have his dad be trying. So Stan nodded, “I may not be the best weeder but yes, I’d like that.”

“Glad to hear it.” Will stood, started to clean up the wrapping paper then followed Jessica to the kitchen. Stan was about to join them but Mike grabbed his hand, holding him back. 

“I got you this. I wanted you to open it alone.” Mike said, handing Stan a small package. 

Stan arched an eyebrow. “Is this appropriate?” He teased. 

“Probably.” 

Stan laughed and unwrapped the gift, gasping. It was an expense pair of binoculars that he had been looking at for months. “You can’t afford this.”

Mike shrugged. “I know you wanted them. Plus, now you have two pairs so I can come with you.”

Stan’s heart swelled and he swallowed quickly, bending down and handing Mike his gift. “It’s not as exciting.” 

Mike opened it carefully. It was a photo collage of them. Stan didn’t like to be in photos and Mike always complained that he never had any of them. So Stan had compiled the ones they had, buying a frame and arranging them. Some were from before they started dating, others were them with friends. 

“The center spot is for a new one. You were right, we need more photos.” Stan said, pointing to the empty place. 

“I love it.” Mike said, looking at the photos and smiling. Then he looked up at Stan. “And I love you.” Stan must have looked surprised because Mike continued. “You don’t have to say it back and- maybe it’s too soon. But I do Stan. I love you.” 

Stan took Mike’s gift and placed both on the floor, taking Mike’s hands. “I love you too. I’ve wanted to tell you for weeks. You beat me to it.”

Mike exhalled, obviously relieved. “Good.” He leaned in, lightly kissing Stan. “Because I really love you.”

“I really love you too.” 


End file.
